Virtual Insanity
by It's in me08
Summary: Dean and Sam stop for a coffee break, Dean flirts with a girl,& Dean gets a painful headache just as a stranger walks in and tells Dean & Sam he has to kill. please review!
1. Coffee Break

**Virtual Insanity**

I do not own Supernatural, ifI did you'd see more of dean and sam with their shirts off! AndI don't own

"Virtual insanity" by Jamiroquai.

Dean and Sam have came up opon a town called Modern in Alabama, they were just passing by until they

stopped for a coffee break, then things turn for the worse.

"Futures made of virtual insanity now always seem to, be govern'd by this love we have for useless,

twisting,our new technology oh, now there is no sound-for now we all live underground."

"Dean, wake up, we're in Modern, Alabama." Dean slowly opened his eyes, stretched, and yawned.

"Whoa, the name definitley doesn't fit this town." "I know. Finally we can get into a hotel." "What makes

you so sure they have a hotel in old Modern? I mean look around." " I'm lookin, you know Dean, looks can be decieving." Dean rolled

his eyes and continued on with his speech. "Look there's one gas station and it's abandoned, a Ma and Pop store, post office, theatre,

and a McDonalds.What? There's a McDonalds?" "Like I said before, looks can be decieving. You of all people should know Dean."

"Yeah you're right Sammy boy." As the two brothers continued driving the small town started to build into a larger, up to date town.

"Sweet! They have a Starbucks, I'm totally getting a light mocha frappacunio." Dean just stared at his younger brother. "Dude have you

tasted one of those things?" "No, and I don't want to." "Suit yourself, you need a pick me up." Sam pulled the Impala into a parking

space in the nearly empty lot. There was a car in the the drive through letting the two know the coffee shop was open. "Dean, don't you

smell the wonderful aroma of coffee?" " Yeah sure Sam, I smell something all right. I smell a wuss." Dean said sarcastically. "Man

whatever." Replied Sam as the two walked in the shop. "Hey, that chick looks like she needs me." Sam just laughed as Dean ran his

fingers through his hair and licked his lips. The girl behind the counter slightly blushed at Deans' flirting. "Hi, welcome to Strabucks.

What would you two like tonight." " I would like a venti white chocolate cappacunio with skim milk and a little whip cream." "Ok, and

what about you sir?" Asked the girl. "Just give me a grande esspresso." "Your total comes out to be $9.35." Sam reached into his

pocket and unfolded a wade of bills and handed the clerk a $10.00 bill and told her to keep the change. " It'll be a few minutes for your

orders to be done." "Thanks sweetie." Dean said as the girl blushed again, Sam and Dean sat down at a table and began to discuss their

latest hunting trip. "That crazy voodoo witch bitch was a challenge." said Dean. "I know, she should've known that a gun and a voodoo

doll, especially one of her don't mix that well." "Hey, your coffee is ready." Said the girl. Dean went over to get the drinks. "So young

lady, what's your name?" "My name is Abby." "Hello Abby, I'm Dean." Dean reached his hand over the countertop to shake Abbys

hand. While the two were flirting Sams' head began to throb like someone threw a brick into his skull. He grtitted his teeth through the

pain and got two pain reliever pills from the inside of his jacket. Dean was taking to long with the waitress so Sam went up to the two

popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the esspresso. "Are you alright?" Dean asked with concern spreading

across his face. "I have a headache." "Cling, Cling!" Went a bell as the door to the shop was opened. This middle-aged black man who

looked and smelled like he hadn't took a bath in awhile walked in. The man just stared into nowhere. Dean, Sam, and Abby stared at

the man. Dean placed his hand on the gun tucked in his pants. "Are you okay mister?" asked Sam. "He wants me to kill." Dean turned to

look at Abby. "Hey Abby, get out of here." Dean said. Abby followed his orders and went out the back door. "Mister, who wants you

to kill?" asked Sam as he slowly headed towards the man. Dean did the same but held his nose closed becasaue of the stench the man

had. "Sam don't get to close to him, he stinks and he seems crazy." Sam rolled his eyes and asked the man again who wanted him to kill.

"No more questions, he wants blood." Dean then took out his gun and pointed it towards the mans chest. "The only blood here tonight is

going to be yours." "Dean, we need to communicate with him. Maybe he's in trouble ?" "Sam, you've been watching Dr.Phil too much.

Besides I am communicating. But in a non-verbal way." " I'm sorry I have to kill." Said the man as he pulled out a 14 inch bladed knife

from the inside of his coat. He ran at Sam with unbelievable speed. He slashed the knife at Sams' throat. "Bang!" Dean shot the man in

his back. The man fell to the floor. Sam crossed the seemingly dead body over to Dean. "Took you awhile to shoot Dean!" "Well I

wanted to see if you were going to "Communicate" with him." "Ha-Ha, that's funny Dean." "I know it is." "I have to kill." The man on the

floor said. He grabbed the knife which had fallen beside him and got a good swipe at Deans' kneecaps. "Oh, shit!" "Dean!" said Sam as

Dean fell to the floor. The blood was oozing from Deans' jeans. "You bastard!" Dean wasted a bullet into the mans chest. "I-I-I, " was

all the man said as he died. Sam helped his older brother up. "Let me look at these cuts." Sam rolled up Deans' pants to look at the cuts.

"It's nothing I can't bandaged at a hotel." "Bang! Bang!" Dean shot the man in his knees."What the hell Dean?" "Eye for an eye, knee for

a knee. That's what I say." said Dean with a sly grin on his face.


	2. Don't put that on

Hey, I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you like! And I don't own Supernatural

Title: Don't put that on

Summary: Sam has a bad dream, Dean and Sam go eat breakfast, then they head over to an arcade where this man bumps

into Dean and tells him to play this game call "kill", Dean plays the game with, but with consequences.

* * *

"Dean brace yourself." "Just hurry up Sam, I can take it." "Sure thats what you said last time. I saw you shed a tear."I did

not, I was allergic to something that day." "Whatever. On the count of three, okay?" "I'm ready." Sam had to disinfect Deans'

cuts with alcohol so they wouldn't get infected. "One, two..." "Hold on, when I say ready, do it." said Dean but it was too late.

Sam poured the alcohol onto Deans' knees. The sight of Dean squriming from the alcohol made Sam laugh. "I said when I

said ready." Sam looked into Deans deep eyes and he could see anger, but it was worth it. "Hey, you did say ready." Sam

said accusingly to Dean. "Just wait little bro. When you need an injury fixed, I'm gonna remember this." Dean laid back onto

the hotels' hard bed. "Dude that chick was pretty hot." "Dean, you think every chick you see is hot." "Yeah, you do got a

point." Said Dean to Sam with a smile. "What was that guys problem?" asked Sam. "I don't know. Maybe he was drunk."

"Drunk?" Sam asked as he look at Dean with confusion. "Don't you think otherwise?" "No, not really. Maybe he lost his wife,

his house, and he kept going on a downward spiral." "But what about the guy who wanted him to kill?" "It could've been

barney, Dean said, let's end this I'm tired now." "Okay, but in the morning we're gonna investigate." Said Sam to a fast asleep

Dean. Sam reached over to the lamp between him and Dean and turned it off. Sam turned on his side and stared at the wall

beside him. Sleep came quickly to Sam as it did Dean. But Sams' peaceful sleep was interrupted by a gut wenching dream

of Dean. "Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked Dean. The two brothers were in Starbucks again but this time Dean was the

gunman. "He wants me to kill." "Dean, I'm your brother." pleaded Sam. "I know." Dean pulled the trigger and

sent a bullet into Sams heart. Sam suddenly awoke. His shirt and bedsheets were sweat soaked. Sam clutched his chest

and looked over to Dean. To Sams' surprise Dean was staring at Sam and it kind of scared him. "Another nightmare?" "Yeah,

you shot me." "Are you serious?" asked Dean in disbelief. "You shot me in my heart." "My bad, was I aiming at anything?"

"Yeah, me." "It was just a dream, said Dean, you know I wouldn't shoot you for no good reason." "Oh thanks Dean, that's

comfronting." Dean got up and punched Sam in his arm. "what the hell was that for?" "That was a comfronting hug. Said

Dean with a smirk. I want pancakes, and eggs, and toast, oh and a hashbrown." Dean said as he rubbed his stomach.

"There's an IHOP." "Sweet!" said Dean as he went into the hotels bathroom. "Umm, umm breakfast was good. Dean said to

Sam as they headed back to the car. How was your french toast and coffee?" "It was.." "I don't care." interrupted Dean. Sam

gave Dean the middle finger and Dean did the same back to Sam. "Hey Sammy look." Dean said as he pointed to an arcade

across the street. "It's an arcade." said Sam. "Do you have any quaters on you?" "yeah, why?" "Lets go play a couple of

games, then we can look up that crazy dude." "Ok." The two crossed the street and went into the arcade. It was filled with

teenagers. "Hey Sammy, why don't you play Pong? You're boing just like it." "Why don't you go play some Donkey Kong?"

You're a big gorilla just like him." wisecracked Sam. "Watch where you're going man." Dean said to a man that bumped into

him."I'm sorry young fellow. You look like you want to play something exciting, hardcore, and dangerous." "Maybe." Dean

said to the man. "There's this game that just came in called "Kill", you have to play it." "Ok, where is this game?" "It's located

in the back and it says DANGER on the door. But be warned, you'll come out a different person." The man said as he walked

away. Dean began walking to the back with Sam following. "why can't you play a racing game?" "Cause i don't want to." The

two reached the door with DANGER written on it. When the two entered a cold rush of air hit them as they proceeded in the

room. The room was completly white with a black helmet lying on the floor. "This may take awhile." Dean said to Sam as he

placed the helmet on his head. Inside the helemt there was no game to be played only vomit inducing images to greet Deans

eyes. He couldn't mutter a sound or move his hands to take off the helmet. There were maggoty infested corpes, eyeballs,

rotting tounges, a woman hanging with no arms with black substances oozing from where her arms used to be. At the end of

this "so-called game" the guy that bumped into Dean appeared. "Kill them! Bathe in their blood." "Arrgh!" was the sound Dean

made as he was finally able to speak and move. He threw the helmet to the floor. "How was it?" asked Sam who stayed with

Dean. Dean wanted to tell Sam but was unable to, it was like a brick wall was keeping Dean from telling Sam. "It was

nothing." replied Dean. "Yeah man it should've been nothing. I was gonna tell you not to put that on but you were zoned out."

"Why?" "Well smart one, there's an out of order sign. i guess it still works but not the way it was intended." Dean shuddered

at Sams last words. "Lets go, we need to look into what happend last night." "Yeah, lets go. I'm tired of this place." Dean

gave the helmet one last glance and for a moment he felt as though he could tell Sam what went on, but it soon went away.

"While you were playing that game this song was playing?" "What was it?" asked Dean. "You didn't hear it? That's weird. It

was called "Virtual Insanity" I think. "Oh." was all Dean could say as they left the room and arcade. Dean turned around to

get a last look but all he saw was the man that bumped into him grinning evily at him. The man lifted his hand as if to give

Dean a wave, but instead he raised a bloody stump. Dean turn to look away and when he looked up the man was gone but

the imaged stayed. Dean quickened his pace but stop dead in his tracks as he looked into the window of a parked car. It

wasn't his normal handsome face he saw but a face with a dozen stab wounds and a gunshot wound to the head. As Dean

touched his face the skin started to fall in bloody clumps.Finally fed up with the image he saw Dean punched the window of

the car causing the glass to shatter. Sam turned around at the sound of the shattering glass and saw Dean with a bloody

hand. "Dean!"


	3. It's all in your head

**Chapter 3: It's all in your head**

**I don't own Supernatural**

**Summary: After Deans incident with the car, Sam starts to investigate the man who told Dean to play the game. Was it the**

**game making Dean act funny or was it something else?**

* * *

"Dean, what the hell were you thinking?" asked a furious Sam. "I was swatting at a fly. I hate flys you know." "No, I don't

know Dean." Sam had been getting onto Dean every since the incident with Dean "swatting at a fly." "Dean, you know what

we have to do now." Sam said to Dean. "I know, I'll go get the alcohol." Dean walked into the bathroom got the alcohol and

poured it onto his cut up hand. Sam just looked at his brother in awe. Dean used the whole entire bottle of alcohol without

flinching from the stinging. "Dean, said Sam, there's something up with you. Every since you played that game Dean you

been acting funny." "Dude, can you just drop the subject!" Dean yelled in frustartion. "Ok I'll drop it." Sam said as he lowered

his eyes. "I'm sorry Sam for snapping at you. I'm just a little... I'm just feeling under the weather. I'm finna hit the sack, wake

me up in a couple of hours." "Sure Dean." Sam said as he watched his brother lay down. It was nearing two o'clock in the

afternoon and Sam was torn between investigating what happened the night before and going back to the arcade. Dean had

been asleep for three hours and looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Sam grabbed his jacket, a gun, and

the keys to the impala. "Where to start?" mumbled Sam under his breath. He didn't have to look far, because he came

across the sam man that told Dean about the out of order game. Sam parked the car on the side of a curb and proceeded to

catch up with the man. "Excuse me sir?" Sam yelled to the man in front of him. The man turned around to see who had

called him. "Yes young sir?" "Hi, my name is Manny, my brother Connor and I were in the arcade just a few hours ago." "Oh

yes, I remember. How did your brother like the game, was he speechless?" "He can't stop talking about it." lied Sam. For a

moment the man looked puzzeled. "I'm glad he liked it, tell him to keep coming back for more." "Definitley I'll tell him. Hey,

maybe I'll try it out too!" "Excellent!" said the man who looked scarier every second. "But mister, do you mind telling me your

name? So I can tell all my friends about the game and tell them to come down here and play it." "My name is Dr Bronze."

"Well okay Dr.Bronze I'll be seeing you." "It will be a delightful pleasure when we meet again." Sam turned away and started

walking back to the car. Sam could feel Dr. Bronze eyeing him as he walked away. He looked back to see if Dr.Bronze was

still there, he wasn't but Sam could still feel his eyes on him. Sam looked back one last time before he got in the car. Before

heading back to the hotel Sam stopped by at a local burger joint. Finally he made it back to the hotel where Dean was still

asleep. Sam sat down the food on his bed and got on his laptop, he had to do alittle research on Dr.Bronze. The first site

Sam went to had everything he wanted to know about Dr.Bronze. Dr.Bronze wasn't really a Doctor, he proclaimed himself

one. He invented many games that people thought were too risky and his business suffered. Dr.Bronze was the first to use a

helmet as a device for a game, but it was never done before and it carried unforseen problems. The first man to ever try the

new gaming device was electrocuted and died. Dr.Bronzes' "helemt" was banned, but he contiued to try to make it better.

Sam had to take a break and absorb all of this information in. Dean stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. As Sam continued

reading he found out that every single person afterwards recieved servere mental damage from the game. Some had even tried

to kill other people. Sam thought back to the man at Starbucks. "The guy said that someone wanted him to kill, Sam said

aloud. The game, Dr.Bronze, and the guy from last night are all tied up to one another somehow. But Dean didn't get

electrocuted by the thing, and plus the game was out of order. Maybe since the game was out of order, somehow, the game

actually started to work the way Dr.Bronze planned it. But maybe Dr.Bronze intended for the game to be out od order." But

Sam was still puzzeled at Deans' behavior and at the situation at hand. In mean time Dean had awoken to a voice inside his

head saying "kill." The images and Dr.Bronze appeared in his head. Dean no longer had control over his body, Dr.Bronze did.

Deans hand silenty slipped the belt off from his pants and he walked up behind Sam who was still focusing on the task at

hand not knowing what Dean was about to do. Dean skillfully wrapped the belt around Sams neck. The surprised Sam was

struggling to break free with no avail. "Stop!" Sam said as he tried to grasp for air, but all Dean did was strangle Sam alittle bit

harder.


	4. You tried to kill me

Thanks 4 all the reviews guys!

Ch.4: You tried to kill ME!

I do not own supernatural

As Sam struggled with Dean he was losing the battle every second. "He wants me to kill." Dean said while still strangling

Sam. "I got to break free." thought Sam. Sam looked over to the desk and saw a table lamp and decided it was the only way

for him to break free. Sam pulled towards the desk but that only made Dean choke Sam harder. Finally Sam grabbed hold of

the lamp and began to whack Dean. Sams arms began to fell heavy and he was feeling faint, yet he continued to fight. Then

he felt the belt slightly loosen around his neck. Dean slid down to the floor with a "thud!" As Sam started to breathe reguraly

he noticed he had blood on his hands. "Oh my God, Dean!" Dean lay unconscious on the hotel floor and he did not stir when

Sam called his name. Sam kneeled down beside Dean, he saw thought he was still breathing. Sam had to think quick just in

case Dean woke up. He went out to the impala where they had some rope so he could tie Dean up. And he also got two pairs

of handcuffs. Sam tied Deans ankles and mid-section up and then he handcuffed him with one pair of cuffs. The other cuffs he

cuffed to the knob of the bathroom door and onto the cuffs holding Dean. 'How am I goin to get you out of this mess Dean?"

asked Sam. "You can start be setting me free." mumbled Dean as he came around. "You just tried to kill me!" "What are you

talking about?" "Are you kidding me! You were choking me with your belt and I knocked the hell out of you." "That's why I'm

bleeding." All Sam could do was stare at Dean in astonishment. "Can you please untie me and get these cuffs off? Hey,

these are my handcuffs!" "I know Dean. I thought it was time for them to not be used for kinky sex." "That was only once!"

Dean exclaimed. "I'll untie you but not uncuff your hands." "I guess that's fair." Sam untied and uncuffed Dean from the

bathroom door. "Why did I try to kill you?" asked Dean. "I know it has something to do with Dr.Bronze and that game you

played." "Dr.Bronze?" asked a confused Dean. "That's the guy that introduced you to the game." "So you're saying I've

played a game that made me try to kill you?" "Yes, excactly." Dean couldn't retain himself from laughing. "Dean it's not

funny, you're in trouble." "A game Sam, come on." Suddenly Dean could remember being back in the white room and seeing

the images he had saw. "Dean?" "Huh?" "You zoned out, do I have to tie you up again?" "No, but I now remember what was

in that game." "What?" "There was alot of gross stuff to be exact and that Dr.Bronze was telling me to "kill and bathe in their

blood." "But why did you punch that window?" "I turned around and I saw him and he held up a bloody hand with maggots.

Then I looked at my reflection in the car window and my face was fucked up. Then I punched the window out, but I didn't

make myself do it. "So we have a crazy mad scientist." "Really?" "Yeah, look at what I found about Dr.Bronze." Sam placed

his laptop on the floor by Dean, so he could read. "I could've been electrocuted!" "Yeah, you could have." "That bastard is

gonna get it!" Dean said with a stern face. "I told you to go play a racing gam, but you didn't listen to me." "Shut up you

smart ass!" "Come on Dean, get up." "Why?" "I have a plan." "What is it?" "I'll tell you in the car." "Ok, but I'm driving."

"Dean, how are you gonna drive with cuffs?" "You'll see when I start to drive." Sam hesitated before giving Dean the keys. As

they left the hotel Sam inform Dean of his plan. "We're gonna go back to the arcade and find destroy the game." "And..."

"And hopefully that will break his hold on you." "That's a great plan Sammy boy." Dean said sarcastically. Dean parked the

car and the two got out to go into the arcade. When they went in they noticed nobody was occupying the arcade. "Where is

everybody? Dean asked. "Like I'm supposed to know Dean." "Lets head to the back." Dean tried to open the door, but it was

locked. So he kicked the door in. Dr.Bronze was standing in the room with three people. All had helemts on them. "Sorry to

interupt, but I just couldn't wait to play this game with the fucked up images!" yelled Dean. "Your just in time my friends." "In

time for what?" Sam asked. "This!" Dr.Bronze said. The people in the room took off their helmets and looked dazed. "Kill!

Bathe in their blood, have no mercy!" "Dean, we need to get out of here." The three people all ran at Sam. He took out the

shotgun loaded with rock salt and blasted all three of them in their chest. But they didn't stay down for long. "I improved my

game, they are the ultimate killing machines. Sam grabbed Dean and they ran to the car with the three people right on their

heels. Sam blasted them again to try to slow them down. They exited the aracade and Sam saw a bench next to the door.

"Dean, we can block them with that bench." With alittle effort they moved the bench in front of the door and hurried up to get

in the impala. Sam speed off in the car and looked in the rearview mirror to see if they were being followed, they weren't . "We

need to go back to the hotel Dean." Silence. "Hello earth to Dean!" "He wants me to kill." Dean said as he grabbed the

steering wheel. Sam elbowed Dean in his nose and regain the sterring wheel. Dean reeled back and this gave Sam enough

time to slam Deans head into the dashboard causing him to black out. "Sorry Dean, your gonna be hurting when you wake

up." muttered Sam as he drove back to the hotel. Sam ran inside to gather all their belongings and was back out in seconds.

"I'm gonna fix this Dean." Sam headed towards the place where they first stopped in modern, Starbucks. He was hoping for

some help, this time he had a plan made out.


	5. The end of it all

**Chapter: The End Of It All.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to finish up. Thanks for all the support!**

**Summary: The last chapter to Dean and Sam's arcade nightmare.**

**I do not own supernatural**

**

* * *

**

**Sam waited until the last car pulled out the lot. "Please, please be here." muttered Sam. He peeped inside the shop **

**window, and then breathed a sigh of ****relief as he saw the familiar face of Abby. Sam smoothed the winkles out of his shirt **

**and walked into Starbucks. "Hi, welcome to... Hey!" Abby said as she ****recognized Sam. "Hey, can you do me a big favor?" **

**"Sure, what is it?" "Well my brother Dean isn't feeling well. You can say he has a splitting headache, ****so I was wondering if **

**he can rest here before we leave." "Sure, why not. Business gets slow around this time." Sam went back out to the car to **

**retrieve the ****still unconsious Dean. Abby was not at the counter when they returned. Sam slipped Dean into a booth and **

**made it look as though he was sleeping. It was ****nearing 9 at night when Sam looked up at the clock. Dean slowy stirred but **

**did not wake. "Hey Abby, I'll be back." "Ok." Abby said as she came from the ****back with a telephone. Sam raced out of **

**the building and sprinted to the street where the arcade was. "He just left Dr.Bronze, I'll bring him to you." Said ****Abby as **

**she hung up the phone. She glanced over to Dean and began to walk to him. The arcade was dark and seemingly empty. **

**Sam broke into the ****arcade as he did many other places. Sam crept into the building and searched his pockets for a **

**flashlight. After a minute he found it and flash the light into ****the darkness. He made his way through the arcade and to the **

**back. Sam pressed his ear to the door where the game was. He didn't hear anything and ****continued on to open the door. But **

**it was locked. "Please don't make alot of noise." Sam kicked in the door and walked into the white room. There on the **

**floor laid the helmet. "Piece of cake." said Sam as he approached the game and bent over to pick it up. "I see you came **

**back." Sam turned around and ****was confronted with a metal baseball bat to the skull. Sam fell to the ground and drifted **

**away into darkness. The person that had hit Sam was Abby. She ****drug his body across the room and placed him alongside **

**the wall. "Let the game begin." said Abby as she walked off. Sam woke up to a painful headache, ****he had no idea where he **

**was at. "Hello?" "Sam?" "Dean? I thought I left you with Abby." "Really? I woke up in this dump." She must have been **

**brian ****washed . So Dean, where are you, I can't see you." "Well smart one, you can't see anything, the lights are **

**off." As soon as Dean said "off", the ****lights came on blinding the two brothers. They stood up to observe their **

**surroundings. "I'm sorry it has come to this. You two could've been perfect soldiers, ****but you almost ruined my plan. I can't **

**have careless people working for me." "Dr.Bronze, why couldn't you have had a normal game without all the ****brainwashing **

**stuff?" "Oh, I'm not doing this for me, a higher being is benefiting. Enough talking you must die now by your brothers **

**hand." "Dean, don't you ****go hypnotized on me! Fight it!" Dean fell to the ground with his hands on his head trying to block **

**out Dr.Bronzes' instructions. "That's it Dean, c'mon!" Sam ****bent down in front of Dean. But he didn't notice that they **

**weren't alone anymore. Suddendly someone threw Sam aside. A group of Dr.Bronzes' "army" ****including Abby had **

**surrounded them. Sam fought his way through the people back to Dean. He pulled Dean up to his feet and they ran. "Sam, **

**slow down. ****We're not being followed." "We need to hide." "How bout that room?" said Dean as he pointed to an open **

**room. Dean walked into the room with Sam ****behind. "We should be safe in here." Sam said as he closed the door behind **

**them. "So what's next?" asked Sam to Dean. "I don't know." "So you're saying ****we're stuck in this place?" "Yeah, pretty **

**much." "I told you not to put that stupid thing on!" Sam kept rambling at Dean but Dean wasn't paying attention. ****"kill him **

**now!" said a voice in Dean's head. "No! You can't make me!" "Oh, I can and I will." Dean and the voice in his head **

**struggled but Dean did not ****prevail. "Are you listening to me? Dean!" Sam walked towards Dean with his guard down. Sam **

**spun Dean around and was confronted with a gun pointed ****to Sam's heart. Sam's nightmare was becoming reality. "Dean, **

**you got to fight it!" "He wants me to kill." "Dean, I'm your brother." "I know." Dean pulled the ****trigger and shot Sam in **

**his heart. Sam fell silently to the floor. Finally Dean was Dean again and he knelt down to craddle his younger brother. **

**"Don't you ****dare quit on me Sammy!" "You have completed your task, you have killed." said Dr.Bronze as he entered the **

**room. He also had the helmet with him. Dean ****ignored Dr.Bronze and continued to speak to Sam. "Sam please don't do this! **

**C'mon Sammy boy!" "Don't call me Sammy." Whispered Sam with a sly grin. ****All this time Dean didn't notice that Sam **

**wasn't bleeding. Dean lifted up Sam's shirt and saw that he had a bullet proof vest on. "You must have another ****session of **

**the game." "Sure doc, whatever you say." Dean stood up with the gun in his heand and faced Dr.Bronze. While he was on **

**the ground Sam ****grabbed a gun that he had hidden on his body and aimed it at Dr.Bronze. "You see it's not that bad." said **

**Dr.Bronze. "For you it is." Sam said as he emptied ****four rounds into Dr.Bronze. Sam got up and walked to where Dean was **

**standing over Dr.Bronze. The helmet lay beside the now dead doctor. "We got to ****destroy this thing." Dean said as he bent **

**down to pick it up. There was a nearby river by the arcade and the two decided to chunk it in there. When they ****made it to **

**the bridge Sam gave the helmet a look of disgust and threw it down to the icy waters below. " Dude, where's my car?" **

**"Oh, sorry bout that it got ****messed up." "What?" Dean said in disbelief and anger. "Just kidding." Sam said as he began **

**to laugh. "That was screwed up Sam." The two walked back ****to Starbucks in silence. But that silence was broken when **

**Dean started to hum "Sister Christian." "Hey Dean." "What?" said Dean as he opened the drivers ****side door. "I told you **

**so." "Shut up smartass!" Sam slid into the passenger side with a smile on his face. It was good to have his brother back. **

**"Wipe that ****stupid smile off your face." "Dean, I'm glad your... Dean again." "Yeah, yeah whatever." Dean turned on the **

**radio and blasted some Journey as they finally ****left Modern, Alabama.**


End file.
